Patent Document 1 indicated below discloses a display device that alternately performs touch position detection and image display in one frame. This display device scans gate lines with use of shift registers at the respective stages during the image display period, and when the touch position detection period starts, the display device suspends the scanning of the gate lines. In a case where a potential at a high (H) level is held by an internal node, each shift register outputs a scanning signal to the corresponding gate line. In a case where the scanning of the gate lines is suspended in a state in which the internal node of the shift register holds a potential at the H level, the potential of the internal node decreases due to off-leakage current. In this display device, during the touch position detection period, a potential holding signal having a potential at the H level is supplied to transistors connected to the internal node.